tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Yuyin
Another student in the 1st year Genius class at the Skysoul Institute. She is an extremely well known member of the Dragonseal Family and is considered one of their most promising young geniuses as well as seventh in line to become the head of the family. Two years before Nie Li met her, she was rumored to be engaged to Hu Yong, but supposedly greatly injured him in a martial tournament. Appearance and Personality She is very beautiful, but she has a harsh and cold personality that causes others to fear her. She is also tyrannical and slightly bloodthirsty when dealing with those that oppose her as well.【TDG】Chapter 272 – Master Bei Even though she has these flaws, she is also a straight forward and honorable person. Most of this stems from her pride, which demands she advance on her own strength. Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's past life he knew Long Yuyin a hundred years in the future, when she was a powerful 3 Stage Martial Ancestor. She is also the one that killed Ying Yueru, Nie's master at the time, and was largely responsible for the Divine Feathers Sect's fall. Current Life Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Venerable Redsoul: :When Venerable Redsoul instructs the class to attempt to form Spiritual Flames, Long Yuyin is one of the few in the class able to ignite them. She was even the first and was able to form a nail sized flame, displaying her formidable talent.【TDG】Chapter 271 – Spiritual Flames She noticed Nie Li's display of talent and approached him after class. Her only concern is being the best, so she keeps an eye on others that might be a threat. Nie Li: :When she heard about Nie Li's amazing performance on the ranking board for the Saint Soul Grounds she immediately headed over to challenge him. She had long been confident in her superiority over others in her class and would not accept another showing her up.【TDG】Chapter 279 – Long Yuyin After arriving on the alter steps she immediately started to put down and ridicule Nie Li. This unexpectedly caused Nie Li to lose his cool and directly rebuke her. He declared her trash that only had reached her level because of the resources of the Dragonseal Family.【TDG】Chapter 280 – Three Lashes :Before Nie Li, no one had ever denounced Long Yuyin so harshly. They had all been afraid of either her or her family's strength. This enraged her more then she had ever been and she directly challenged him to defeat her in the Saint Soul Ground rankings by the end of the day. She then declares that the winner of the bet will deliver three lashes to the loser and Nie Li readily agrees. She immediately walked up to the 129th step and started to cultivate. When Nie Li moved to the 121st step she forced her way up to the 130th step and raised her rank up to 9th. :Suddenly Nie Li started to use some type of powerful technique that caused the Heavenly Energy to surge around him. Using this he was able to easily walk up the steps and approach Long Yuyin. Never before had she ever felt so threatened by another in her age group. As he approached he further belittled her talent and crushed her pride.【TDG】Chapter 281 – Where to Lash? When Nie Li further insulted and demeaned her, she swore that if he was unable to surpass her she would definitely kill him. In response, Nie Li further activated his mysterious technique, causing a powerful explosion of Heavenly Energy and a terrifying aura.【TDG】Chapter 282 – Who’s the Trash Now? Nie Li continued advancing up the steps and completely surpassed her, reaching the 136th step and mercilessly scattering her pride and dignity. :No matter how much she tried to rise up to the 131st step, all she could do was be knocked back by the fierce backlash. Though her pride was trampled on, it would not allow her to relent, even when faced with this loss and promised three lashes by Nie Li. Instead she swore that next time she would definitely defeat Nie Li and would not use the power of her family to do it. When Nie Li stated that he would not lash her as she was not worth it and began to walk away it even further humiliated her and she insisted that he follow through.【TDG】Chapter 283 - You asked for it! :Since it was like that, Nie Li said he would not hold back. He publicly berated her and her Dragonseal Family before striking the three lashes. He declared the first was for the all the disciples she had bullied, and hit her cheek and shoulders. The second he said was for himself as she had intended to kill him when she won the bet, and struck across her chest to humiliate her. With the final one he viciously whipped her across her back and said it was for his master.【TDG】Chapter 283 - You asked for it! :Nie Li's words and lashes both struck her hard. She had never thought that she was seen as so vile a person by others. She also did not understand why Nie Li held such a deep contempt for her and she was confused over what she did to his master. In pain and completely humiliated, she ran home. Despite her Blood Dragon’s Lineage, Nie Li's strikes had injured her. The loathing and disdain for her that he showed made her reevaluate the way she had acted up until now. Even when Hu Yong suggested seeking revenge she refused. To Long Yuyin it was important for her to regain her pride by defeating Nie Li in a direct competition.【TDG】Chapter 284 - Blocked :By the time of the next class she had partially recovered and wished to challenge Nie Li again. She did not believe that he could best her in strength.【TDG】Chapter 286 - Heavenly Fate When Venerable Redsoul directs them to take weighted armgurads for body strengthening training, she was the only student that chose the 750kg ones.【TDG】Chapter 287 - Physical Strength When Venerable Redsoul had them pair up to spar in combat drills, He Yinyin approached Nie Li, but she was chased off by Long Yuyin demanding that Nie Li must train with her.【TDG】Chapter 288 - Clash Despite the humiliating defeat at the Saint Sould Grounds, Long Yuyin was determined to confront Nie Li again. With her Blood Dragon’s Lineage she declared that he could not defeat here in a battle of strength. Nie Li would never backdown when confronted by her and both of them immediately began to fight seriously. Despite the fact that Nie Li's strength is less then hers, his precision and control is far greater. He strikes decisively and brutally, further humiliating her. After they reach a stalemate, she ruthlessly kicks him with a sneak attack, further enraging Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 289 - Confrontation! :When he tries to leave, she demands to continue the match. He refuses, but she strikes out at him anyway and he will not back down. At first she continuously attacked him, however once he finds an opening he returns the vicious string of attacks until she is beaten down. After being defeated, she asks want he wants of her and he demands that she stay away from him. Once again her pride is crushed.【TDG】Chapter 290 - The farther the better! Abilities and Equipment Category:Divine Feathers Sect Category:Dragonseal Family